¡Controla esa lengua!
by Nune
Summary: Toda la aristocracia mágica se reúne en la Mansión Malfoy para celebrar una de esas aburridísimas comidas que parecen no terminar nunca.


_Para mi Sandra bonita 3_

* * *

><p><strong><span>¡Controla esa lengua!<span>**

Lucius observa su reflejo en el espejo. El rostro de un joven de 18 años le devuelve la mirada. Fuerza una sonrisa, que surge más como una mueca extraña que como una sonrisa real. Vuelve a recolocarse el cuello de la túnica aunque sabe que ya está perfectamente colocado. Lo sabe ahora y lo sabía las cinco veces anteriores en las que lo ha arreglado.

Es domingo y celebran en la Mansión Malfoy una de esas aburridísimas comidas en las que invitan a todas las familias de la aristocracia mágica. Cuando Lucius era más pequeño, allá por cuando tenía 13 ó 14 años, solía pasarlo en grande en aquellas comidas que se alargaban hasta el anochecer. Le parecía emocionante vestirse con túnicas caras y elegantes, sentirse importante como su padre y fingir unos modales exquisitos que aún no había aprendido del todo. Sentía que, si conseguía llegar al final del día sin haber cometido un solo error, su padre lo apreciaría un poco más.

Ahora todo aquello había perdido su gracia. Rodearse de cincuentones que se limitaban a fardar de la cantidad de dinero que tenían y que no hacían más que decirle "lo mucho que has crecido, ay, por Merlín qué guapo estás" era horrible. Era la peor de las torturas. Imaginaba que sentir un cruciatus debía de ser algo similar. Mil veces prefería salir a tomarse unas cervezas con sus amigos o escaquearse a alguna esquina con Narcissa a echar un polvo rápido. Narcissa. Uf.

Esboza una media sonrisa al pensar que ella estará entre los presentes. Claro, toda una Black, no podía faltar. Pero la sonrisa desaparece al darse cuenta de que el impresentable de Sirius también estará allí. Un chico extraño ese Sirius. Tan sólo tiene 13 años y ya empieza a dar verdaderos problemas a sus padres. Es una vergüenza. Lucius sabe que tarde o temprano cometerá alguna locura que dejará a los Black en evidencia. En realidad ya la ha cometido. Haber sido seleccionado para Gryffindor es un auténtico insulto.

Oye a su madre llamarle desde el piso inferior y, tras un último vistazo al espejo, gira sobre sí mismo y camina lo más erguido posible, "como si llevaras un hilo cosido a la cabeza y te tirara hacia arriba". Sale al jardín, saluda a un par de personas con las que se cruza y se traslada a la parte trasera, donde algunos elfos ya están indicando sus asientos a los primeros invitados. Y así, entre sonrisas falsas, apretones de manos y besos en los que apenas se rozan las mejillas, llegan todos los invitados y los primeros platos de comida.

El mediodía transcurre sin incidentes, con lentitud. Con aburrimiento. Lucius intuye que no será capaz de disimular la cara de hastío durante mucho más tiempo. Lanza constantes miradas indiscretas a Narcissa, que está sentada un par de mesas más allá, como dándole a entender que se levante y se aleje de allí en busca de un momento a solas. Pero no es Narcissa la que se levanta. Frente a ella, su primo Sirius, ese canijo que apenas levanta un palmo del suelo, realiza una exageradísima reverencia, como pidiendo disculpas, y se aleja hacia el interior de la mansión.

Perfecto, algo con lo que entretenerse.

El rubio vuelve la vista hacia su plato, prueba una cucharada de sopa como quien no quiere la cosa y muestra una mueca de disgusto.  
>-Esta sopa sabe horrible, madre. Voy a tener un par de palabritas con los elfos que la hayan cocinado.<p>

Y, dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca, sin la posibilidad de decir "pues no está tan mala, Lucius, ni se te ocurra levantarte de la mesa antes de que haya terminado el postre", abandona el jardín tras una leve inclinación de cabeza.

No tarda en encontrarle. Sirius está en uno de los amplios salones dando de hostias a un cojín.

-¿Muy cabreado?

Sirius se detiene con uno de los puños en alto y gira la cabeza lentamente hacia la puerta, donde está Lucius apoyado contra el marco con pose arrogante, cruzado de brazos.

-Tú y tu panda de amigos aristócratas no sois más que un puñado de degenerados que aún conservan una mentalidad digna de la Edad Media. Dais asco.

Lucius se ríe. Es una risa controlada, leve, poco audible. Una risa elegante, como cada uno de sus movimientos. Se aparta de la puerta y se acerca con pasos firmes a Sirius. Le saca dos cabezas pero el moreno no retrocede ni un sólo paso. Esa estúpida valentía Gryffindor.

-Esa panda de aristócratas son tu familia. Aprende a respetarlos si no quieres acabar siendo la causa de su vergüenza y desgracia.

-Ser la causa de la vergüenza y desgracia de esa gentuza sería el mayor honor al que puedo aspirar.

El canijo es duro.

-Esta es tu gente, Black, te guste o no.

-Yo ya tengo a mi gente en Hogwarts. He sabido ser lo suficientemente selectivo como para saber con quién tengo que juntarme, al contrario que tú. Ahora, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz y vas a follarte a tu novia?

-Narcissa es una dama lo suficientemente distinguida como para saber que no debe levantarse de la mesa. Ya me encargaré de ella después, si tantas ganas tienes de que lo haga.

-Me importa una mierda lo que hagas con ella, sinceramente.

-Controla esa lengua, Black.

-Gilipollas.

Lucius se abalanza sobre él. Sirius acaba tumbado en el sofá. No sabe lo que pasa, pero de pronto tiene la lengua del rubio invadiendo su boca. Es incapaz de expulsar ese músculo ajeno, por mucho que lo empuje con su propia lengua, mucho menos es capaz de articular ninguna clase de sonido coherente. Lucha por quitarse a Lucius de encima, pero éste le gana en peso y fuerza.

Sirius se siente sometido. Controlado. No puede hacer nada, Lucius le tiene totalmente dominado. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan así. Pueden haber sido diez segundos o diez minutos. Toda la tarde.

Tan bruscamente como se le ha puesto encima, Lucius se retira. Se recoloca las ropas que con tanto esmero se ha puesto durante la mañana, con un brillo de diversión reflejado en lo más hondo de sus ojos.

-Hazme caso la próxima vez que te diga que controles esa lengua.

Y sale del salón como si nada, dejando a Sirius, por primera vez en toda su vida, incapaz de articular palabra.


End file.
